La cage
by Ivrian
Summary: Attention, énormes SPOILERS pour la fin de la saison 5 ! ... La cage est sombre et repoussante, et pourtant, ils vont devoir y passer l'éternité ensemble... Slash Lucifer/Michael.


Bon, et bien, ça fait un bail que je n'avais rien écrit, mais entre ma séparation et le divorce, je n'avais vraiment plus la tête à ça. Et puis, récemment, j'ai regardé en entier la saison 5 de Supernatural. J'ai ri, j'ai pleuré, j'ai tempêté… et il a fallu que je me remette à écrire. Voila donc le drabble qui est sorti de tant d'émotions. C'est juste un petit texte, mais j'espère qu'il me permettra de me remettre pour de bon à l'écriture.

**Avertissement :** **ENORMES SPOILERS POUR LA FIN DE LA SAISON 5 ! Vous voila prévenus, ne lisez qu'à vos risques et périls.**

**°0°0°**

**La cage**

La cage est sombre et humide. La cage est repoussante. On y respire la peur.  
L'obscurité qui y règne vous enveloppe et vous étouffe peu à peu, vous enserrant dans un étau invisible.  
Michael ne s'est jamais préoccupé du temps. C'est une notion qui lui a toujours été étrangère. Mais pour la première fois, il comprend comment le temps qui passe peut rendre fous les humains.  
Etre enfermé pour l'éternité, sans lumière, sans espoir, pourrait ronger l'esprit le plus sain.  
A ses côtés, Lucifer est silencieux. La cage ne peut contenir qu'un seul ange, hors les voila tous les deux ensemble, dans un espace pour le moins confiné.  
Aucun d'eux n'a souhaité quitter son réceptacle. Ainsi Michael respire dans le corps d'Adam, même si celui-ci n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. L'esprit du jeune homme a abandonné son corps peu de temps après l'impact au sol.  
Et Michael a bien conscience qu'il en va de même pour Lucifer. Il ne peut plus sentir la présence du cadet des Winchester derrière la grâce de son frère. Adam et Sam les ont définitivement quittés.  
Et les heures passent, lentes comme une douloureuse agonie. Le silence s'étend, lourd de sentiments et de non-dits. Aucun d'eux ne songe à le briser. Michael ne sait pas s'il en aura jamais le courage.  
En son for intérieur, cependant, il rend hommage à la force de son jeune frère. Lucifer est resté emprisonné pendant des millénaires ici. Et jamais il n'a abandonné. Il s'est servi de sa ruse, de son intelligence, pour monter ce plan qui lui a permis de s'échapper de ce trou à rats.  
Michael retient un rire amer. C'est ce qu'ils sont tous les deux : des rats. Des rats de laboratoire destinés à être observés, disséqués et analysés par Dieu.  
Pour la première fois, le fils prodigue a envie de maudire son Père. Leur Père. Celui qui les a abandonnés…  
A ses côtés, il peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Sam. Non, ce n'est plus Sam, désormais.  
Il se remémore Adam, et regrette une fois de plus que le destin ne leur ait pas permis un autre choix.  
Deux frères Winchester morts… comment s'en sort le troisième ?  
Michael a une pensée émue pour Dean.  
_Têtu et insupportable Dean. _  
L'archange n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher au chasseur, même si ce dernier n'a jamais accepté d'être son hôte. Il espère juste que la vie va se charger de lui offrir enfin tout ce qu'il mérite.  
A ses côtés, Lucifer bouge, et Michael le sent soudain tout près de lui, son souffle contre son oreille.  
– Michael, tu vas vite constater à quel point l'éternité peut être longue et ennuyeuse… Il faut remédier à cela...  
La voix rauque fait courir des frissons sur sa nuque, et Michael s'émerveille des sensations si puissantes que ce corps de chair et de sang peut lui procurer.  
Il n'a pas eu de réceptacle depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'a pas oublié ce que cela fait de ressentir, physiquement et mentalement.  
Les êtres humains sont si… intenses.  
Ce qu'ils éprouvent est si différent de ce qu'éprouvent les anges.  
L'antithèse même de la grâce.  
Elle est pure, lumineuse, elle est l'essence même de l'amour. Les sentiments humains, au contraire, sont tout aussi puissants, mais dans une autre mesure. Ils peuvent être sales et glorieux, pervers et divins, dépravés et passionnés.  
Michael s'est toujours étonné de constater que le plus sordide des gestes peut être suivi, chez un être humain, du plus miséricordieux des actes. Cette dualité le fascine. Les hommes et les femmes, de par leurs sentiments et leurs actions, peuvent plonger dans la boue la plus immonde, et s'élever jusqu'aux cieux les plus magnifiques.  
Et en ce moment précis, l'archange les comprend intimement.  
Apparemment, Lucifer a trouvé un moyen créatif de passer le temps. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre du cou de Michael, et ce dernier ne peut retenir un sursaut, la douleur et le plaisir étroitement mêlés.  
Il sent des mains courir sur sa peau à vif, la brulant comme de la lave à travers ses vêtements, et éperdu de désir, il ne peut se résoudre à protester ou à lutter.  
Après tout, c'est ainsi que tout à commencé, et c'est ainsi que tout doit finir. Leur connexion l'un à l'autre a toujours été bien plus forte que celle qui les liait à leurs frères et à leur propre Père.  
Combien de fois Gabriel les a-t-il mis en garde contre cet amour trop puissant et exclusif qui menaçait de les détruire ?  
_Deux frères qui s'aiment et qui se trahissent._  
Car lui, Michael, n'a-t-il pas trompé tout autant Lucifer en refusant de désobéir aux ordres de leur Père et en le condamnant à une éternité de solitude et de souffrance ?  
– Tu penses trop, mon frère, murmure une voix tout contre son oreille. Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble. Pour toujours…  
Et lorsque les lèvres de Lucifer s'écrasent contre les siennes, Michael se laisse enfin aller, et répond au baiser avec toute la passion qu'il a trop longtemps réprimée.  
Il lui semble désormais que l'obscurité qui les entoure a desserré son terrifiant étau, pour se faire complice et les envelopper dans un cocon de soie protecteur.  
Le paradis peut parfois se trouver dans les endroits les plus incongrus.

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

Un petit texte sans prétention, mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça signifie pour moi de l'avoir écrit…


End file.
